


Friend: Jealousy

by orphan_account



Series: Mentor, Friend to Lover (MCU SpiderWidow Journey) [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Feelings, Jealousy, Natasha Romanov Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Natasha is in a bad mood, Carol is hogging Peter's time.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Series: Mentor, Friend to Lover (MCU SpiderWidow Journey) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748410
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	Friend: Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peggysous4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysous4life/gifts).



Natasha was in a bad mood lately, the Avenger’s tower that was once the Stark Tower was silent, muttering under her breath “Stupid Danvers, Stupid flying blonde” she muttered as she kicked the door of the kitchen counter, she was in a bad mood because Carol Danvers had been taking up all of Peter’s time lately, they hadn’t had a movie night for a while since right after they had come back from Europe after the Mysterio Incident.

Carol Danvers had asked for Peter to work on a new long stance communicator so the Avengers could call her whenever they needed her, Natasha could Imagine Clint’s smirk and teasing her about how she was feeling jealous of Peter growing closer to Carol, he was her little spider… not Carol’s, why can’t the blonde get her own spider… Peter was hers.

Natasha grumbled more as she kicked the counter again before she stalked over to the couch and she dropped onto it, folding her arms Natasha pressed play on the movie and she began watching it alone, she needed to take her mind off the issue that was bothering her, the whole Carol hogging all of Peter’s time.

Peter came back upstairs and he smiled at her “Hey Nat” he greeted.

Nat forced a smile “How are things with the communicator?” Nat asked as she looked at him, doing her best to hide the fact that she was not happy.

“Slow progress, I am just heading out to get some supplies” Peter said as he turned and headed out but not before he kissed her cheek.

Smiling genuinely Natasha’s insides melted as she leaned in to the kiss to her cheek, pulling back Peter smiled “See you in the minute” he said.

Natasha nodded her head and she watched him head into the elevator and ride it down, Natasha’s expression darkened as she rose to her feet and stormed towards the lab, Carol was standing there alone with her thoughts when Natasha stormed into the lab, looking at Natasha with a smile Carol greeted her “Hey Nat” she greeted.

Standing in front of her Natasha glared “Stay in your own damn lane” she said.

Carol looked confused “Uh… pardon?” she asked curiously.

“I mean it, stay in your own damn lane” Natasha repeated “Peter’s my spider, get your own” she said.

Carol blushed as she bit her lip “You have no reason to be jealous Nat” she said.

Blushing heavily Natasha shook her head “Me… I’m not jealous” she scoffed.

“You have no reason to feel threatened, Peter adores you” Carol said.

Natasha fought to keep the smile that threatened to lift and she shrugged “Don’t be ridiculous, Peter doesn’t adore me” she said.

Carol pointed to the spot on the other side of the work bench “Peter spent hours standing right there and all he could talk about was you” she admitted, Natasha blushed hard before smiling and clearing her throat as Carol let out a giggle “I was wondering how long it would take for you to come down here and tell me to back off” she said.

Natasha looked stunned “Wait, you were hogging Peter’s time on purpose?” she asked.

Carol snickered “Yeah, I’m sorry but I see the way you look at him and it’s obvious that you like him” she said.

“Of course I like him, he’s my little spider” Natasha replied.

Carol just tilted her head “Nat, it’s obvious” she said.

Natasha swallowed heavily “It is?” she asked, if it was obvious then did that mean that Peter knew, Natasha felt dread sink in at the idea of Peter finding out about her feelings.

Shaking her head Carol set her hand on Natasha’s shoulder “Obvious to everyone but Peter” she assured.

Sighing in relief Natasha dropped onto the couch “Thank goodness” she whispered to herself.

“Why haven’t you told him?” Carol asked as she sat beside her.

“What, that I am in love with him” Natasha replied as she turned to Carol “He’s 17 years old Carol, I’m old enough to be his mother” Natasha finished.

“Age doesn’t matter, you’re only 17 years older than he is” Carol said “Plus, he is turning 18 soon” she reminded.

“I know but…” Natasha tried to argue.

“If Peter showed me any interest I would jump on him the moment he turns 18” Carol replied, a growl spilled from Natasha as she glared at Carol, holding up her hand in surrender Carol giggled “I’m kidding” she stated but Natasha could see that she wasn’t joking.

The sound of whistling came from upstairs as Peter returned, walking into the lab Peter beamed “Hey Nat” he greeted with a bright smile.

“Hey Pete” Natasha greeted with a smile.

Carol looked between the 2 of them before she jumped to her feet “Look Pete, why don’t you and Nat go and have your movie night, the communicator can wait” she said.

Peter nodded his head “Okay” he answered.

Getting to her feet Natasha took his hand and pulled him towards the exit, Carol snickering at the almost possessive way Natasha took hold of Peter as she dragged him towards the exit.

Sitting on the couch Natasha and Peter snuggled up and began to watch the movie, an hour into the movie Peter’s head was resting on her shoulder and he was fast asleep, Natasha watched him sleep for a moment and she smiled as she kissed his head and tried to slide out of his embrace but Peter merely pulled her close and nuzzled her making her chuckle to herself as she sat there.

Shrugging her shoulders she leaned back and leaned her head against his, her eyes closing as she nestled into Peter’s embrace and fell asleep, if Sam or Carol teased her about this then she would rip their throats out, Peter was the only one that could tease about how loving she was towards him.

When Natasha woke up the following morning, she found herself laying on top of Peter and she was covered in a blanket, Peter must have woken up in the middle of the night and covered her with a blanket, closing her eyes Natasha smiled as she drifted back off to sleep with her head laying on Peter’s chest.

Peter’s 18th birthday was coming soon and so was his graduation.

Natasha needed advice about her feelings for Peter.

Natasha needed to talk to Pepper.


End file.
